Ichigo's week in Hell
by strawberrytreestars
Summary: Urahara pulls a prank on Ichigo by making rukia a new gigai where she has her first period, and ichigo pays for it when she turns into a moody satan for a week. With ichigo being the only one to take care of her requests from buying her tampons and helping her figure them out to getting her watermelon in December... Poor ichigo


Urahara sat quietly in his shop sipping his tea and giggled to himself quietly. Ururu was sweeping the room trying to keep to herself, she knew well that the random giggling from him meant no good and wanted no part in it.

After a few minutes of the creepy giggling Tessai appeared at the door. Urahara's face lot up like a light and he turned his head to him so violently and fast theyd thought it sounded like he snapped his neck.

" Tessai! Did our Rukia like her new gigai?! " Kisuke looked like a little child at Christmas asking about it.

" Yes. It seemed very much to her liking! " Tessai's right hand flew up in a salute as he spoke.

Kisuke automatically leaned backwards as he started laughing to himself giving both Tessai and Ururu a terrible feeling in the pit of their stomachs. The laughing continued and the two bye standers looked at each other quietly deciding to leave him to whatever he had gotten himself into and sneaking out the door.

Kisuke eventually calmed himself down and brought his sleeve to his mouth hiding the still evident smile spread across his lips.

" Ahhh~ Sorry Ichigo..." And with that up it started again.

The two employees stood at the front of the shop with nervous looks painted on their faces as they hear a spill of giggles and occasional snorting from the mwonderful of

_good god what he's done now..._

__The Kurosaki House__

Rukia had just finished having dinner with Ichigo and his family for the first time in months. She hasn't remembered the last time she felt so happy, being here always felt like home for her.

She had just finished changing into one of Ichigo's shirts seeing as she didnt have any clothes and the twins were asleep. The shirt came to her mid thigh and looked more like a dress than a shirt to her... But she liked it. Just as she had finished changing the door clicked and in came Ichigo.

" What?..." Rukia turned around to find Ichigo so red and embarrassed he looked like he would explode any minute.

" What the hell are you wearing?! " Ichigo screamed and pointed an accusing finger at her.

" I don't have anything to sleep In and I don't want to wake your sisters! What's wrong with it?.." It wasn't till then that she looked down to asses the situation. It looked like all she had on was his shirt as it covered her shorts...

They both turned deep red and stared at the floor.

" f-f-fool! " She knew it was stupid to yell at him, it really did look like that was all she was wearing but where does he get off being aloud such impure thoughts of her naked in his clothes?! Even the thought burned her cheeks and she grabbed the corners of the shirt and pulled it up to her belly.

" See?! " she yelled and clenched her eyes closed.

" ... "

She opened her eyes expecting him to be disgusted or to hear him start yelling. He was paralyzed, red from head to toe and his eyes were open wide staring at her...

Rukias face flashed pink and she jumped in the closet but not before turning to give him one last scolding.

" STOP STARING AT ME GOD DAMNIT! " And with that the closet door was slammed shut and the room quiet again.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself for staring and climbed in his bed mumbling to himself.

" Damn midget... It's not my fault... Not wearing any fucking clothes.." He lay on his side and reached turning his lamp off.

She had been back just a few hours and already they had started bickering. He closed his eyes laying towards the closet.

_Well it's nice to have the midget back..._

**Well I kinda had the idea to write this for a while but I've never wrote anything as you can see Σ(￣。￣ﾉ****)ﾉ****. Please comment a review and feel free to tell me what sucks and such .-. I Have no beta person Mkay so I don't know and I can think of things easily but writin them out is completely different Dx ill try and do the rest tonight. So go easy on me Q~Q R&R~**

_**- moon**_


End file.
